


Inside You

by Yellow_Diamond



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Body Worship, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Finn suit, M/M, Possession, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Diamond/pseuds/Yellow_Diamond
Summary: Jake wears the Finn Suit without permission.





	Inside You

Jake's brotherhood with Finn was overflowing to the point he could love him in ways more than a brother. It's weird to think this when he's his actual brother. Incest is frowned upon in the Kingdom of Ooo so it's a chore to choose between his heart or mind in the matter. Nevertheless, Jake's love for Finn is always there. Waiting for the opportune moment.

It was midnight and all the candles in the tree house had been blown out by the wind. It was as dark as coal but wasn’t isn't a problem for dogs like Jake. Using his keen sense of smell, he knew the specific direction where he was sleeping. He knew the position of his arms, the thing he ate for dinner and he knew especially that his mouth was hanging wide open, as if it were a kingdom gate welcoming him.

Jake decreased his size and stretched over the inside of Finn's mouth. He was careful not to touch the insides with the risk of waking Finn up. Jake stretched his bottom down Finn's throat while his head climbed inside Finn's nasal cavity. From there, Jake found the area inside his head where he connect his own. He found out about that place during the time when he used Finn as a suit. With one touch, everything turned upside down for a Jake. A momentary blink of consciousness and he was back again in the realm of the waking world. Although this time, he wasn't in the slimy crevasse inside Finn's head. He was tucked inside his comfy pajamas and sleeping bag.

"Test..." Jake said. Instead of his voice, he heard Finn's. The infiltration of his body was easy as pie.

Jake left the bedroom and entered the bathroom. Finn's form revealed itself in the mirror when Jake flipped the lights.

The years have been kind to the kid. He grew taller and had bits of muscle here and there. One important thing that became better was Finn's face. Gone were the childish cheeks and the innocent eyes. His cheekbone was subtly defined, his nose a smooth point and his eyes grew brighter with the years. The humans say called him handsome and so did the denizens of the candy kingdom. However, looking closer to his reflection face to face does make you fawn over the kid. Thinking about the appearance of the kid was making Jake hot all over. He was sweating and, more importantly, there's a pressure growing in his pajamas. Jake looked down and pat the head of his dick.

"I'll deal with you later."

What Jake should be dealing with at that moment was the heat covering his body. He took off his pajamas and let Finn's chest drench in the cold bathroom air. Fighting monsters and otherworldly threats did a number to this body. Scars littered his sides and some were even painful to touch. Those hardships brought blessing as well. Without stretchy powers, Finn made toasty buns for abs. Jake let his finger trace over the valleys and the crevasse and admired how hard and dense they were. In doing so, Jake managed to get a glimpse of Finn's hand. His fingers were calloused at the sides. Those were the hands of a decade-old swordsman. Despite the growth of skin, it's amazing how smooth Finn kept them. Jake knew that Finn was doing monthly manicures with his girlfriend, but that was his first time feeling how good they were.

From his hands, Jake's attention trailed to his arms. They weren’t as big as the vikings at the base of Boom Boom mountain but they sure were denser than his abs. Jake flexed his arms like Finn would and he was awestruck about his broken expectations about how harder they could be. His arms were his definition of strength and form. Those guns were Finn's weapons as much as his swords.

While he was admiring his arms, Jake couldn't distract himself from the smell coming from his pits. Human noses were a lot weaker than a dog's sense of smell but Finn's pungent sweaty scent mixed with earthly perfumes from Huntress Wizard was overloading his nose. The scent was endearing Finn's every senses. The smell was hard, sour and packed a punch throughout your system. In a way, Jake found Finn's smell erotic to the point his dick was throbbing because of it.

Jake looked down and smiled for that was now the time to see how much Finn had grown. The last time he saw his pecker was back when they were pups. Jake would pester Finn about how his dick looked like the Duke of Nuts. Jake meant it as an insult but Finn took it the opposite way. The next time they saw the Duke, Finn undressed in front of him and told him how he looked like his pecker. Jake never saw his dad facepalm himself so hard.

Now, it's the moment Jake has been waiting for.

Jake was silent. A moment of silence brewed between him, and his throbbing 9-inch dick. Jake knew human anatomy because of Minerva and boy, was Finn well endowed. Aside from the length, Finn's girth was amazing as well. The diameter was enough to fit snugly inside Finn's touching thumbs and index finger. Jake knew that this package was well used from the numerous one night stands Finn has been having with the ladies of the kingdom. Although as of recently, he knew that he's been experimenting with the same gender. With a package like that, every humanoid creature would be drooling just to get a taste of this.

With a stroke of skill and luck, Finn had quite the acrobatic build, not as acrobatic as his stretchy body but enough to curl and have a taste of the tip. 

A single touch of his tongue and tip was enough to send a shiver running across Finn's spine. It was a raw feeling that pleasured him to the core. That single bit was enough to send that visceral sensation but Jake's hunger for more urged him to engulf Finn's dick with his mouth and tease it with his tongue. Every prod was met with a tingling response throughout his body. His dick was the button that sparks up a feedback of pleasure. Jake craned his back and gulped his dick deeper.

They say that smell is a huge factor for taste. The sweaty musk from his dick was really contributing to the full-on taste of salty flesh. It was a meat that Jake could not eat but only savor with his warm wet tongue. Jake's mouth was full but he dug in deeper. Finn's dick was starting to prod Jake's real body and travel down his throat. Jake wanted to stop and breath in air but the taste and the experience flaring all over his body is too much to hang up on.

The pressure building up at the shaft was growing. Every insert inside the warm fleshy mouth intensified the pleasure and the throbbing of the veins. An innate feeling of tightness brewed inside Finn's balls and the base of his shaft. It crawled and spread all over his meaty flesh and the pleasure Jake had been feeling throughout his body was beginning to congeal at his dick. Between every insert, muffled moans failed to escape out of his mouth. The pressure, the bits of prickling sensation, and all the pleasure combined into one.

Hot globs of cum shot out of Finn's dick and into his mouth and staining Jake's real body. His dick was the epicenter of the ebb of pleasure that was once again spread throughout Finn's every insides and surface. Jake took one last gulp before spitting out Finn's wet dick and sprawling out of the bathroom floor.

The pleasure was still coursing inside him and it was too much. Like a cannon, Jake was spit out of Finn's body.

\---

*The next morning*

The pigeon outside the tree house was singing again but Jake was in a good mood to throw a newspaper at it. As he was drinking his coffee, footsteps rushed upstairs and stopped right the at the ladder to the kitchen.

It was Finn. He was sweaty and his legs were covered with towels from the bathroom.

"It happened again Jake," Finn said.

"Again?"

"Yes! Again!"

Jake drew a fake concern for Finn but deep down, he's waiting for the day where he can masturbate in Finn's body again.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord server that helped me create this fiction.
> 
> https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
